2015-16 EHL Season
This is the 2015-16 Eastern Hockey League season. This is the league's third season under this name and the 13th season overall dating back to 2003-04 as the Atlantic Junior Hockey League. The league created an Elite Division for the 2015-16 which was made up of 8 teams that were mostly pulled out of the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League. The Elite Division will be run as a seperate league. The elite league will be renamed the EHL 19U Elite Division for the 2016-17 season along with the league setup will change to an under 19 league and add an additional 8 teams as well. Membership Changes *The league added the Simsbury, Connecticut base Connecticut Nighthawks from the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League. *The league lost the New Jersey Junior Titans when the organization withdrew when they acquired the rights to a North American Hockey League from the Soo Eagles organization who withdrew to rejoin the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League. Current Teams Standings Premier Elite Premier Playoffs Premier Playoff Format *The top eight teams in each conference qualify for the playoffs 1 vs 8, 2 vs 7, 3 vs 6 and 4 vs 5 in best-of-three series. *Teams are reseeded for the second round with highest remaining seed playing the lowest remaining seed and the second highest remaining seed playing the third highest remaining seed in best-of-three series. *The league semifinal round will feature a cross over with the higher remaining seed playing the lower remaining seed from the other division in a best-of-three series. *The semifinal winners will meet in a best-of-five series for the league championship. Northern Conference Quarterfinals *Boston Bandits defeated New Engalnd Wolves 2 games to none (2-1, 6-1) *New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated Vermont Lumberjacks 2 games to none (6-3, 4-0) *Northern Cyclones defeated Valley Jr. Warriors 2 games to 1 (6-3, 4-5, 3-1) *Walpole Express defeated Boston Jr Rangers 2 games to none (2-1 (2ot), 4-1) Southern Conference Quarterfinals *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Connecticut Nighthawks 2 games to none (3-0, 5-2) *Connecticut Oilers defeated New Jersey Rockets 2 games to none (7-5, 3-2(ot)) *Hartford Jr Wolfpack defeated Philadelphia Jr Flyers 2 games to 1 (2-4, 5-2, 3-2) *Philadelphia Revolution defeated New York Bobcats 2 games to none (5-3, 6-4) Northern Conference Semifinals *Walpole Express defeated Boston Bandits 2 games to none (2-1, 2-1 (ot) *New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated Northern Cyclones 2 games to 1 (6-3, 3-4 (ot), 2-1 (ot)) Southern Conference Semifinals *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Philadelphia Revolution 2 games to none (5-4 (ot), 3-1) *Connecticut Oilers defeated Hartford Jr Wolfpack 2 games to none (5-4, 5-3) League Semifinals *New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated Connecticut Oilers 2 games to none (6-2, 5-1) *Philadelphia Little Flyers defeated Walpole Express 2 games to none (2-1, 4-0) League Final *New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated Philadelphia Little Flyers 3 games to none (4-1, 1-0 (ot), 3-2 (ot)) Elite Playoffs Elite Format *The league will setup two pools of four teams to play a round robin series from February 26-28 2015. Pools will feature the 1, 4,5, and 8 seeds in one group and the 2,3,6, and 7 seed in the other group. *The championship series will be held the weekend of March 4-6. Round Robin Results *New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated Northern Cyclones 7-0 *Boston Jr. Rangers defeated Valley Jr. Warriors 9-3 *Walpole Express defeated New England Wolves 7-5 *Vermont Lumberjacks defeated Boston Bandits 2-1 (ot) *Boston Bandits defeated New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 2-1(ot) *Boston Jr. Rangers defeated Walpole Express 7-2 *Northern Cyclones defeated Vermont Lumberjacks 3-2 *Valley Jr. Warriors defeated New England Wolves 10-5 *Boston Jr. Rangers defeated New England Wolves 7-2 *New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs defeated Vermont Lumberjacks 4-1 *Walpole Express defeated Valley Jr Warriors 3-1 *Boston Bandits defeated Northern Cyclones 7-1 Round Robin Standings Final *Boston Jr. Rangers defeated Boston Bandits 2 games to none (4-1, 5-1) Category:2016 in hockey Category:EHL Seasons